To Live and Die
by bithnic
Summary: A BITHNIC ORIGINAL: A young girl by the name of Alison with everything she could want. Heath,the son of a blacksmith with a poor background. An unforbidden love with much to lose but everything to live for.
1. Life, chapter one

**PART 1**

**LIFE**

'**A love struck Romeo sings a streetsuss serenade**

**Laying everybody low with a love song that he made**

**Finds a streetlight steps out of the shade**

**Says something like you and me babe how about it?**

**Juliet says hey its Romeo you nearly gimme a heart attack**

**He's underneath the window she's singing hey la my boyfriends back**

**You shouldn't come around here singing up to people like that**

**Anyway what you gonna do about it?**

**Juliet the dice where loaded from the start**

**And I bet and you exploded into my heart**

**And I forget, I forget the movie song**

**When you gonna realise it was just that the time was wrong Juliet**

**Come up on different streets they both where streets of shame**

**Both dirty both mean yes and the dream was just the same**

**And I dreamed your dream for you and now your dream is real**

**How could you look at me as if I was just another one of your deals?'**

**DIRE STRAITS- ROMEO AND JULIET**

He stepped into the room, smiling his usual rugged wolfish grin as he quickly searched the room with his eyes, nodding and smiling at the appropriate people as he did so. Upon the opposite side of the room stood Ellise; his admirer.

He moved with a somewhat grace, trying to create his way through the crowd, past all of them; towards her. All around them people stood, engaged in their own conversations oblivious to what was going on in the private life of Ellise. Yet as all of this set in motion like a princess' dream, her stomach churned at the thought of not knowing his name. She had cursed herself a thousand times beforehand for never taking the steps necessary to acquiring it but now it was too late. She cursed herself furiously within her mind. With a murmured 'excuse me' or 'pardon me' to every second person, he stepped deeper into the crowd and closer to her.

Ellise had only ever seen him a few times, and those that she did she felt both enchanted and petrified. He was a lower class than she; a peasant, the type of person she had been taught to look down upon. To her he was most likely pathetic and unbathed. She on the other hand was sophisticated, intelligent and hygienic, more than what he would ever be. She was a high bread society girl, and the daughter of a Lord, no one of his kind deserved her attention.

Yet he still moved towards her though, no matter where she tried to divert her attention. No one around them seemed to notice where he was going, or that she was alone and vulnerable.

Her father, Lord Gerik the second was off talking with one of the numerous people in the kingdom, some one of a high standard that is. He would most likely be up on the balcony, out of sight and out of mind. If anything where to happen to her, anything at all he would be one of the last to hear her hight pitched scream. The last to know of what had happened and the last one to come and see for himself what had happened. It wasn't to say that the Lord didn't care for his only child but due to her being female, her priority to her was slim. Without the ability to carry on the family name it was sometimes forgotten that the Lord had a child.

He continued to advance as Ellise's heart beat climbed and began to race the sound of it drumming throughout her ears. Convinced that these where her final moments cold fear washed over her at the thought that these might be her last few minutes. She began to feel dizzy and light headed, yet kept her balance not wanting to let her guard down.

Finally he stood before her. He was taller than she, at least an entire head taller. That wolfish grin was still slapped on his face; it was something horrific yet gentle. Ellise couldn't decide which one it was. He had brown hair, which was combed back like all the other men's. He looked no different from them. He was dressed like all of the other men, with their dress pants, fine shoes and white shirt all made from exceptional materials. However to distinguish himself from the rest of the guests he wore a thin chain of gold around his neck. It glimmered as the light from the ceiling touched it with uts gentle and yet artificial rays. He was hansom for a peasant, but he would never be able to match up to most of the men she had met in her life time, but the way he grinned at her seemed to be persisting to entitle her to think more of him, as if for her to think that not all peasants are the same. It seemed to be a way to try and win her over, to make her his.

He gave a deep bow of respect and stood himself upright. "My fair lady" he began. His voice was charming. He didn't seem to have a familiar accent yet his voice wasn't bland like some of the others she had grown accustomed to hearing. It was soft and rugged at the same time no where near hard. He held out his hand. "May I have this dance?"

Some people had now turned to look, wondering who this charming man was. Why was he daring to ask the betrothed Lord Gerik the second's daughter for a dance that would surely end his life?

Ellise felt uncomfortable with the attention of all those other people, each pair of their eyes locked on either her or the man in front of her. She shifted from foot to foot, her weight interchanging between the two of them. The guests in the room looked at her eagerly, awaiting her answer. If she said no they would all think less of her and know what she really thought of peasants, but if she said yes she was practically signing this mans death warrant. It was a life or death situation. Yet he seemed not to care as he looked at her with eyes full of hope and confidence. He held his hand out before her, offering for her to take it. He knew what the price was; she could see it in his eyes just as clear as she could see that wolfish grin on his face.

Shaking, trying to muster together all of her courage, she took his hand in hers, stepping forward and regretting it all. A heavy weight seemed to be weighing her down now. She may as well have killed him herself. If either her fiancé Eric or her father Lord Gerik the second were to see her dance with a complete stranger, they'd have him killed on sight. Idol gossip however would not have him killed.

He led her into the middle of the room, undisturbed by all the murmurs from the people around them. He had a strong grip as he held onto her hand; he did it with care as not to hurt her. His hand slipped around her waist as he held her hand enclosed in his close to his chest. He looked her in the eyes; his strong green into her pale blue.

"My lady" he said. "Why is it that no matter how far I search or how wide I travel that I can never find such a maiden as beautiful as you?"

Ellise felt her face heating up at the sound of his words yet chose not to show any traces of acknowledgment. She hated the thought of public embarrassment. Instead she confronted him and asked him a question. "You chose death over life? Surely enough you should know that any man who dances with me dies shortly after. Did you not know this or did you choose to ignore it?"

The man grinned yet said nothing as they danced along to the music. It was dull and boring compared to more music she had heard before, however the man seemed to be enjoying himself. Was it perhaps the choice of music that made him appear happy or was it her company?

The room was beautiful but somehow rather repetitive to Ellise's everyday life. This building, her family home to be precise, had been built two years before she had been born. Her family had been living here her entire life. Her father Lord Gerik the second, man of sword and wealth had told her as a child that her very own mother had designed most of their mansion. That it had been her love and care that turned it into the mansion it was today. Of course Ellise didn't really care; her mother had died whilst giving birth to her. Ellise had been more than lucky to survive. Her father always said so himself. It was not expected that Lord Gerik would ever marry again. The trauma of the death of his first wife had marked him with both a self fear and a stigma from the community.

"It surprises me my fair lady that you ask of me such a question. Do you not trust my judgement or does curiosity get the better of you?"

"I will not play along with your games easily" she hissed. "I do not have the time or the patience for either you or them"

The man nodded his head. "I see" he said. "And I understand. A lady such as yourself should not have questions thrown at her. My sincerest apologies if I insulted you, as I had no intention in doing so. However I do like to dance with death as I am sure you do to if given the chance."

The music ended and applause broke out from the crowd. Ellise quickly let go of the man and bowed as he did to her. She turned to leave in a hurry not wanting to spend another minute in the presence of his company. There was something about him the puzzled her. She hurried out of the room and into the main hallway. People where still entering; most of them couples linked by their arms. Each one of them was either a lady or a lord. The lords where dressed handsomely while the lady's on the other hand each wore a different and unique dress. Colours and materials seemed to flow through the corridor, no two alike.

The night air was cool, lush and fresh against Ellise's skin as she stepped outside. A small gust of wind went by, sending a slight shiver down her spine. She crossed her arms in spite of it.

Her dress was simple yet elegant. The material was a pale blue resembling the same as her eyes. The dress itself brushed against the earth beneath her, being as long as it was. The dress seemed not to show any signs of dirt on the other hand. Each time she looked down at where it reached the ground she found it to be as clean as when she had first seen it. A bead of expensive pearls sat gracefully around her neck. They had been a gift from her fiancé Eric Gunwin, the next in line to the thrown of Gunwin. He had given them to her shortly after arriving back from one of his long trips to one of the other kingdoms. He had promised her then and there on that day that she would be the only woman that he would ever love. That even if his own life depended on it, he would never be able to love another in the same way that he loved her.

Ellise sighed a deep and heavy sigh just thinking about him. Her heart sank in desperation and unknown circumstances. They had loved each other for what had almost seemed to be an eternity. They had been promised to each other from the very day they had been born, each one acting that way ever since. They were to be married at the end of the year, after 'the hunt' was over. After the marriage she and Eric would take over the kingdom of Gunwin, to rule it as they pleased.

Everyone expected one thing from her though; children. The kingdom expected two children from her. The second child would have no importance what so ever, but was there in case something was to happen to the first born. Eric himself wanted three children from her; a little more than she herself had planned on. Eric's parents King Kiros and Queen Lareina expected five. In accordance to them Ellise's first male child was to take over the kingdom after marriage. Her second child would be a knight, whilst her third was to be a swordsman. Their fourth child would be a blacksmiths apprentice and her last child would be named after her father, inheriting his title and everything he owned. Ellise had always wondered about this though. None of her children where expected to be a female. On the other hand, who had said that she herself had wanted that many children? In her own eyes she found two to be too much pain, three a crowd, four a conjunction and five to be complete and utter madness. No one had ever listened to her before. Not Eric, the kingdom, her friends, not even her own father. One child was all she wished. There was no need to go over board with the amount of children she was to bring into the world. There was not enough love for them in a world full of hatred.

"Beautiful, isn't it?"

Ellise turned around shocked. Her heart was hammering hard in her chest from the fright that coursed throughout her body. Goose bumps seemed to embed her flesh as she attempted to rub them all away.

Beside her now stood the young man from before; the very man that had gambled his life for a chance to dance with her.

"Why do you insist on being seen with me? Does it give you some sort of triumph to be seen with me?"

The man laughed. "You treat me like an old married man out to seek the attention of a pretty maiden" he said. "To be seen with you is nothing, but to be with you…"

Ellise listened, awaiting his to say more. Yet it was almost as if the man was not able to speak any more of what he had already said. As if something was stopping him from speaking what his mind already knew.

"I am sorry Lady Ellise" he said. "But something's cannot be explained"

Ellise seemed to freeze on the spot. He knew her name yet how could that be? She wasn't the social type, and they had never talked to each other before tonight. He could have overheard it, or maybe it was just common knowledge to him. Either way this stranger whom she admired so knew her name.

The man seemed to be able to read her like a book as he gave a short laugh. "Everyone knows your name" he said. "You are Ellise Maddox, daughter of Lord Gerik Maddox the second. You are betrothed to Prince Eric Gunwin, and will find yourself to soon be the next Queen of Gunwin itself." He bowed deeply, making it count more than the others. "Yet something bothers you" he said as he stood himself up straight. "From the day I first saw you I knew that there was something more to you than just a silly title and a pretty face. You seemed simple and angelic, almost as if you did not understand what you where committing yourself to. Your whole life has been planned for you, and yet you have not uttered a word of disapproval. Lady Ellise, we can not have everything in life, but for some things we can try."

His words were sweet and made sense but what did they have to do with her? She felt confused. "I do not understand. What does this all have to do with me?"

The man smiled. "Lady Ellise" he said. "You do not want to lead a normal royal life do you? You do not want to go down in history as just another Queen who sat upon her thrown most of the time and let her husband do all the work. How do I know all of this you ask? My lady, it is as clear to me as the nose on your face. I can see it in your eyes. You yearn for adventure, for freedom and a life of your own. Yet you know that you will never achieve any of these things if you keep quiet and do as you are told. Do you really think that when you are married that your husband King Eric of Gunwin will let you have any of those things?"

Ellise shut her eyes, taking a deep breath as she did so. He was right, all of what he had said was right. It was all true, every word of it. She knew that if she married Eric that she would never be able to go back; never be able to go back to a normal life. She knew that just talking to other men would have them killed personally by Eric if he was to ever hear about it. She knew that going for a walk by herself would surly end up with Eric sending scouts out to retrieve her which had already happened twice before. All of what he had said was true, and not an utter word was wrong.

"I come here to give you one last chance at happiness. I have been watching you for months Lady Ellise, and I have never been so sure of anything in my life. I cannot give you piles of gold and jewels or garments as beautiful as the night sky itself but I can give you my love"

By now Ellise would have stepped back, trying to put some space between her and her companion, yet this time was different, she didn't move at all. She just stood there, in the same position as before. Slowly she opened her eyes and looked around at the scenery. It was all lush and green; trees and mountains covered the surrounding area whilst the peasant's houses could be seen off in the distanced. The castle of Gunwin was clear in sight, yet still a little further away from everything else.

"I am sorry if I have upset you my lady, but I felt that those words needed to be spoken. I could not have lived another day without telling you how I feel"

"Well then you should have bitten your tongue"

The man nodded his head. "As you wish my Lady. I shall go now." The man turned around to leave, his footsteps making the gravel beneath his feet crunch.

"Wait!" Ellise called after him. She was shocked to hear her own voice, but even most shocked at herself to know that she had spoken up. "May I ask your name?"

The man turned around to face her. He wasn't smiling anymore, or grinning like as he had been before. He just stood there, looking at her. "Heath Morton, my Lady. Son of Cutler Morton"

"Cutler Morton, the blacksmith?"

Heath nodded. "Yes my lady"

Everyone knew of Cutler Morton, he was the kingdoms best blacksmith. He was well known for his weapons and armour. Even Eric's father King Kiros of Gunwin equipped all of his knights with Cutlers armour and weapons.

Ellise almost said something else but stopped herself before she could utter even a murmur. She had to so many questions to ask him but didn't know how to phrase them. Instead she turned back around to look at the scenery. She listened as Heath walked off, most likely back towards her family manor where the celebrations, her engagement party, continued.


	2. Life, chapter two

"Ellise" called her father Lord Gerik the next day as he entered the living room where she sat writing. Ellise had a habit of writing; it was almost something that she found to be natural. She loved the feel of the feather, how it moved around the page and the flow of the ink from its tip.

Her father walked more directly into the room, standing up straight as he normally did. He stood away from the doorway; a sign or respect. To stand in front of a doorway would have been worse than to directly insult the King or Queen themselves. In some places it was just a highly rude sign of disrespect or an immediate death sentence.

Her father was one of the few people who addressed her by her real name. Others usually called her 'my lady', 'her majesty' or 'princess'.

"Ellise" he said again. "Prince Eric is her to see you"

Ellise looked up at her father. He was forty, with greying hair. His clothes where some of the best in the land, made of fine silks, with embroidery along the cuffs and collars of his shirts. However Lord Gerik wasn't a very happy man. At times Ellise pondered on the thought of his unhappiness resulting from her mother's death. His unpleasant mood at increased at late. She had never been sure and didn't have the nerve to ask her father what it was that made in so upset.

Quickly she rose to her feet, knocking over the chair she had been siting on. Her father frowned at her as she went to pick it up.

"You really should be more careful Ellise" he said.

"I will be" she said as she rushed out of the room and outside the front of their manor. Sure enough Eric waited there for her down in the gardens. Ellise brushed her hands through her hair and straightened her dress before going any further; a tip she had picked up from the maids over the years that had worked at the manor. Before presenting themselves to guests or the family they would straighten themselves out in both respect to those who were to look upon them and also as self pride. Slowly and with poise, she walked down to meet him.

Eric's hands where by his sides as he inspected the lords prized garden. Roses, hedges and other flowers covered most of it whilst a few tall trees stood further out along the lawn.

He turned from what he had been looking at to face her. He was taller than she, as most men were. He looked at her kindly with his big brown eyes whilst his blonde hair swept back past his chin with the wind.

Ellise stood before him now as he took her hand in his and lightly kissed it. His lips seemed to hardly touch her hand; his kiss as light as air.

"Ellise" he said softly, saying her name as if it were some sweet song. "How long has it been?"

"Too long" she replied as they began to walk through the garden together, hand-in-hand an old gesture of theirs that they had often practiced as children, adolescence and now adults. As a child she had dreamt of the day where she would wed Eric but now those dreams seemed more like a childhood fantasy; a reality that you couldn't touch.

He smiled as he looked down at her hand. "You still wear it" he said. "Good"

Ellise looked down at her own hand to find the engagement ring that he had given her on her eighteen birthday six months ago. He himself was only eighteen yet three months older that she was. The ring he had given her was more than divine. Made of pure gold it consisted of two pieced of gold twisted around it other to form the one ring. Elise hadn't taken it off once in the six months she had had it.

She kissed him lightly on the cheek. "It belongs no where else except on my hand"

They walked together a little further through out the garden. Past the garden section that peered into her own bedroom window, past the pond and past the bench. Eric had always liked walking through Lord Gerik's garden for some reason. For some apparent reason he had claimed that it soothed him. She herself didn't understand what he meant; the garden had never done anything like that to her. Yet he lived in a castle, with people everywhere eagerly awaiting a command from him. It could have just been the fact that he didn't like the busy life style that he had grown up in and that her father's garden was the one place where he chose to get away from it all.

"I did not see you last night" she said to him. "Why were you not there?"

"The kingdom expects a lot of me" he replied. "I cannot be everywhere at once"

"But you knew!" she cried. "You knew what that party meant to our families, and yet all you have to say to excuse yourself is that the kingdom expects a lot of you!"

"Ellise calm down" Eric said soothingly. "There is no need to get upset. I'm sorry I could not make it last night but like I said I had something important to deal with, something that could not wait."

"How could anything be more important than that? Are you too blind to see that that was the one night when I needed you the most, when my family needed you the most?" Ellise was yelling now, unable to contain herself. Anger, hurt and frustration where flowing out from her in waves of emotion. Eric pulled her towards him, wrapping his arms around her. She was crying now, crying hysterically and without a real reason. She hadn't meant to lash out at him like that. He held onto her tight, soothing away all the hurt inside of her. At last she was able to pull away, no longer able to cry or hold onto him. She quickly turned her back on him, ashamed of her foolish emotions.

"I cannot bring your mother back Ellise" he said as she wiped some of the tears off of her face. "You know I would do anything to make you happy but that is one thing that I cannot do. I am sorry that I missed your mother's birthday yesterday and our engagement party, and I do not blame you if you where to end up hating me forever for it"

Ellise found herself wanting to make herself turn around to face him so badly. She didn't want to see or have him like this, a wreck of hurt and tears. Instead she tried to picture him in her mind, yet all that came up was Heath. He was still in her mind; his image imprinted into her each and every thought. His voice seemed to have left a marking as well, as she began to remember some of his words from the night before.

'_You yearn for adventure, for freedom and a life of your own. Yet you know that you will never achieve any of these things if you keep quiet and do as you are told. Do you really think that when you are married that your husband King Eric of Gunwin will let you have any of those things?'_

"Heath Morton." She quietly muttered allowed.

"Heath Morton." Eric repeated. "Is he a friend of yours?"

Ellise nodded not sure of what else to do. "Yes, he is the blacksmith Cutler Morton's son"

Eric seemed to process this. Heath was a goner for sure. First off she had signed his death warrant and now she had given his identity away to non other than her fiancé, the one man who would kill anyone if they dare come near her.

Yet instead of catching on Eric just smiled. "We should invite him to the wedding then" he said. "After all, he is the son of the kingdoms best black smith. Did you ever know that Cutler makes all of my father's soldier's weapons and armour?"

Ellise nodded her head. 'Only a million times' she added to herself. What Eric didn't know wouldn't hurt him.

"Something is bothering you" he stated in a worried tone of voice. His face looked stern and serious, far from what it normally was. "What is it?"

"I am fine" she said shaking her head. "I was just thinking"

"About?"

_'Heath'_ she thought to herself. '_Heath is who I am thinking about. Why is he in my head and why cant I stop thinking of him?'_

"Ellise?"

"Nothing" she replied. "I was just thinking about the future"


	3. Life, chapter three

"You are late Heath. Very late."

Heaths head felt drowsy from the late night before hand. His body was limp and tired, his mind persisting that he stay awake. Today was just another day in the kingdom of Gunwin. Anything could happen and anything might happen. In that case he focused all of his energy into being alert and ready.

"He is always late father" said Maddock. "It would be a miracle if he was ever early"

Heaths father Cutler, the kingdoms blacksmith laughed at his youngest sons' remark. "I think you are right Maddock, I do not think he would ever be early even if the king ordered it so"

Both of them wept tears of laughter, each one hysterical about what they had both commented. Heath was the black sheep in his family. His family consisted of his father Cutler Morton, his older brother Reidar, his youngest brother Maddox, his step-mother Ebony and his step-sister Kirra.

Cutler Morton was a kind man, very funny. He was the finest blacksmith around, probably the best that the kingdom of Gunwin had ever seen. He was able to make some of the most well known items like swords, axes, armour and knives even though on some occasions he would make crowns. He had been in the industry ever since he was twelve leaving him with a hell of a lot of experience.

Reidar and Heath had never gotten along well. He was four years older than Heath, making Reidar twenty-four and Heath only eighteen. Reidar wasn't much of a stay at home person; he was usually at the barracks. He'd stay there for a few weeks and would come home every now and then. Being a knight for the king of Gunwin's army left him with a lot of duties though, leaving everyone excluding Heath in the Morton family to honour him and his bravery. To them Reidar was a god.

Maddock, the youngest of the Cutler men was ten years of age but full of knowledge. Living by his own rules he's a gentle kid who fills his Cutlers days with humour and endless knowledge. From time to time he misses school to help his father with the kings armour and weaponry orders.

Ebony, Cutlers second wife and step-mother to the Morton boys, has been married to Cutler for nine years now, ever since his first wife Gweneth left. Never having known any different, Maddock treats her like his own mother while both Reidar and Heath know better.

Unlike her mother, Kirra is a quiet child of the same age as Heath, whom indulges in a world of books but shys away from both human affection and communication. At times Heath and Reidar had attempted to make her talk, to see if she could indeed speak. According to Ebony though, Kirra has not spoken since she was separated from her father.

"What is all the commotion about" said Ebony as she walked into the blacksmiths. In her hands where fine quilts and fabrics that she had recently purchased. They sat in her hands in a neat pile as Cutler glanced at what she was holding.

He sighed deeply and shook his head. "Do we really need more fabrics and quilts? Business may be good but we can't go throwing out money around before the change of the season. "

"We may not be able to go throwing money around just yet but we will be able to soon" she replied. "If Gunwin makes it attack on the neighbouring kingdom as I suspect it will, more weapons and armour will be bought from us giving us more money than we ever could have wished for!"

"Gunwin will not attack the neighbouring kingdom." Stated Heath. "There is to much gamble in doing so. If we begin a war with them…" his voice trailed off as he met his father's stare, a warning sign that in protesting against Ebony only an argument would occur not a solution.

"Heath is right mother; Gunwin would not start a war"

Ebony glared at Heath, despising his influence on Maddock and his opposing opinion to hers.

"Come on then boy" Cutler said to Heath trying to diffuse the situation. "We have a special order from the king that needs to be done"

Raising his eyebrow Health looked at his father questionally, "A special order? The King never orders anything except his standard armour, shields and one handed swords. What does he mean special order?"

"He wants ten standard long swords and one long sword with a hilt hand carved"

"Hand carved!" Health exclaimed. "Does he know how long it takes to hand carve a hilt? Can I not just stick it into some hot flames and then twist it? The King would never be the wiser!"

Cutler shook his head at his soon and smiled. "Heath you need to understand that there are no shortcuts in life. And so when you have to do something the long way there is no other way to go. Even Maddock knows that and he is eight years younger than you! The entire hilt of the sword has to be hand carved"

Heath slammed his hand down onto his father's workbench, startling his younger brother Maddock. Anger rose within him at the thought of having to slave away his day on the hand-carving of the hilt of one sword for a king who wouldn't even look twice at it. "If he wants a hand carved hilt then he can do it himself!"

"Do not yell at thy father Heath" Ebony snarled.

Pointing his finger at his, Health clenched his teeth. "Do not ever tell me how to act around my family you wrench!"

The room filled with silence except for what seemed to be the sound of Maddock whimpering. Cutler appeared embarrassed of his son's outburst while Ebony seemed rather pleased with herself, almost as if it had been all her doing.

"Walk it off Heath" Cutler said quietly, not able to make eye contact with his son.

Heath took one last look at them all; his family, his own blood relations before walking out of his father's workshop.


	4. Life, chapter four

My dearest Lady Ellise,

Again I apologise for my out burst at the unique gathering held at your family manor the night before last. My intentions had not been to startle you with such a revelation of my desire for you, but to make clear of my motives and inner thoughts. Prince Eric may be your betrothed but to what extent will you sacrifice your own freedom and self? I may not be of noble birth as such yourself or your betrothed yet I am able to offer you a life of your own, and freedom. I'll wait within the gardens of your family manor on the second night since or meeting, to seek your answer.

Sincerely, H.M.

Ellise gingerly placed the letter back in its original envelope, gently touching the red seal as she did so. She sighed deeply, her thoughts of the peasant boy overwhelming her natural train of thought and the topic of her thoughts altogether. Heath had had an affect on her that she herself was not able to judge or estimate the depth of. Thoughts of the young man swam through her mind, his wolfish-grin imprinted in her thoughts.

The past few days had swam past in a blur of colour and actions. Neither her father nor fiancé seemed to know of the dance she had shared with Heath which for him was a good thing. Ellise had been the cause of only three public executions, all of them men who had tried to win her heart. To not have at least one executed was a great triumph.

She looked outside her bedroom window to catch the sun setting. As the purple melted into the red she knew that she would have to meet Heath Morton outside in the garden once the sun as hidden and the skies had turned to black. His argument had been persuasive but the answer she had to given was already made up in her mind. She knew what she would tell him. 


	5. Life, chapter five

The sky was black as Ellise crept outside the front door to the manor, evading the need to allure to the maids and house staff that she was absent from her chambers. The night air was cool and crisp as she quickly and quietly ran towards the garden, ducking at the appropriate windows where the room was alight. She has forgotten to check which room her father had been in before she left the house, now her foolish mistake was going to cause her much unnecessary trouble.

She stumbled deeper into the garden, unaided by light. Ahead of her stood a shadow. Her body stiffened slightly before she took a deep breath and allowed herself to cool down. There, only a few meters in front of her, stood Heath. He was as beautiful and rugged as he had been those few nights ago. His body was outlined to look solid in the moon light. As she approached him she was able to see that the moon light also reflected upon his face slightly, allowing her to see his eyes blink every few moments as well as his grin. As he spoke she watched his mouth move, illuminated beautifully in the light.

"I hoped you would come. Thank you" he bowed as he said this and resumed grinning as he awaited her reply.

"I cannot stay long. I only came out here to meet you for both your own safety and politeness"

"My safety? What ever could you mean?"

She glared at him for a moment before remembering his ability to be able to also see her in dark just as she was able to see him. She sighed and brushed her hair off her face. "If you are caught with me you will surely be executed. It is for your own safety that you not be seen with me. You must nit send me letters, you must not talk to me and you must surely not dance with me. If you value your own life at all then you will heed my warning and be gone"

The smile from the boys face faded as his face took a more serious turn. "I have made my choice, I did so long ago" His hand crept up to touch the side of her face as he continued. "What is the point of life without a few challenges along the way? I would rather take a chance on a life or death situation rather than having to live with a what if situation for the rest of my miserable life"

"You story is compelling, and while you feelings are honest and true I cannot leave behind everything that has been worked towards for me. I am not able to accept your invitation of freedom. I apologise for making you come out to my manor just so I could reveal this to you."

Again Heath smiled as he shook his head. "I thank you for your honest Lady Ellise but your opinion expressed is that of reason, not what you truly want. Rethink this my lady, do you really want to be caged like an animal for the rest of your life?"

"My opinion is strong and cannot be altered. I stand by my word. I cannot leave my place is this kingdom. I have been promised to my betrothed since birth and it would shame my father greatly for me to abandon my position"

"But what if these things held you back not?"

"There is no but or what if in this life."

"Lady Ellise, even I can see as clearly into your eyes and see that you do not wish to be here. You do not love me, but there is something. Desire perhaps? No matter, you feel for me but not the prince. Is that not reason enough?"

Within the distance the sound of the manor door was heard opening, as voices emerged. As footsteps approached Heath clasped Ellise's hand.

"Come with me"

"I cannot"

"Then before I flee from this place and leave you to your misery, please leave me not without one kiss. To be both our first and our last shared together"

The sound of footsteps was growing louder as Ellise's heart beat grew stronger. Fear and desire crawled up her spine towards her neck as goosebumps emerged on her skin, revealing her terror from within.

Heath gently pulled her towards him as his lips softly touched her. A sweet and tender kiss; no more, no less. He pulled away from her and grinned before turning and running away from the direction the footsteps had come from. But for some reason the sound of footsteps had now ceased and all that could be heard was the dull noise of the night insects.

In the shadows behind an old overgrown hedge, unbeknown to either Heath or Ellise stood the king Kiros Gunwin, Eric's father. His curiosity of the silent whispers of the night had drawn him to the spot where he now stood, allowing him to witness a kiss between his sons betrothed and a peasant. His face was twisted in horror and resentment and the mental image of the two lovers kissing played out in his mind. His family honour and integrity was at stake, and he would allow neither a peasant or a noble to ruin it.


	6. Life, chapter six

"How is that hilt coming along Heath?" called Cutler over the sounds of weapons being shaped once removed from a hot fire.

"Like a charm" muttered Heath. Again he was tired. The night before had left him both physically and emotionally exhausted. He had run the entire way home after leaving the manor and had endured a sleepless night, his mind plagued with he thought of Ellise's words. All that was holding her back from joining him was her ties to both family and duties. So why didn't she really want to break free from all of that?

A knock came from the door of the blacksmith, loud and firm. Heath guessed that the knock had come from the hand of a male. Muttered words came from the other side of the door as Maddock removed himself from the bench top where he had sat reading to open the door. Before Maddock's hand had even come close to the door handle, the old wooden door had been thrust open. Parts of the door shattered as it was open, the wood split right down the middle. Maddock stood unharmed, his arms crossed to protect his face from the wood shards flying forward.

Half a dozen of the king's guards entered the blacksmith, weapons drawn.

"There he is!" one of them cried, pointing towards Heath.

"What is the meaning of all this?" Cutler asked startled as Ebony stumbled into the room. Upon seeing the door her face became twisted as she looked at the guards.

"Upon ruining our door you can now provide a new one" she said angrily.

"The king has sent order that Heath Morton be executed at high noon" the head guard said as he moved towards the boy.

"But what on earth for?" cried Cutler.

Ebony seemed to only look at Heath with a grin on her face. He knew that she wished for nothing more than for him to be out of her life and away from _her_ family. His execution was one sure fire way of making sure he would never see them again or attempt to see them again.

"Treason. He has gone against the kingdom and tried to bring us all down. For that the king wants him dead"

"Is it true?" Maddock asked his brother, tears in his eyes. Maddock had never had to experience the death of a friend, family or pet before in his life. To have his older brother, his idol, executed was to surely break his heart.

Heath shook his head before turning to look back at the guards. "I will not go with you, I will not be executed"

"Then you leave us no choice" said one of the guards further to the back as they charged through the blacksmith towards Heath, weapons forward ready to make a critical hit.

"Run!" bellowed Cutler as he watched his son race out the back door and down the dirt ridden path with the guards on his heels. Tears welled in his eyes as he prayed for the safety of his son.

Ebony snorted and turned back towards the door she had come through. "One more mouth to feed, means more money to spend on luxury"


	7. Life, chapter seven

"Over here!"

"No he went over here!"

The guards cried out to each other all frantic as they spread out to search for Heath. They had lost sight of him as he hid in a field of wheat and ran towards the Maddox manor. The wheat was able to shield him from the view of the guards as they headed back towards the town, back to the blacksmith to see if he had returned.

The winter sun belted down heavily upon Heaths back as he struggled to see through the wheat. He had to be less than a hundred meters now from the manor. He had no idea why he was heading back to the scene of the crime. Perhaps it was to allow himself one more look upon the beautiful Ellise before he would run for his life or be executed.

The field of wheat ended as he found himself confronted by the manor. He breathed a deep sigh of relief as he ran towards it, using all of the energy that he had left in his body. Upon approaching the door Heath stopped to catch his breath before realising how uncovered he was and exposed.

"We have been looking for you brother"

Heat turned around to the sound of his brother's voice. Reidar stood, weapon in hand glaring at his younger brother. The tip of his sword was pointed towards Heaths chest, not allowing him the chance to escape.

"So this is what it all comes down to. You hate me that much as a brother that you are willing to kill me?"

Reidar smiled. "I heard what you did, the king told me personally. He stationed me here for the day knowing that you would return. It seems you have a uninvited relationship with the daughter of this house. I would have thought you of all people would have chosen a woman more on your level; scum that is".

"Let me pass. Let me see her once more before I leave"

Reidar's smile spread to a grin full of hate. "I cannot allow you to do that brother. If anything you are to be executed". He took a step backwards to admire his brother one last time. He slightly lowered his sword unintentionally. "Such a shame that you shall be gone soon"

Heath too began to grin. "Such a shame that you lowered your sword"

It took a minute for Reidar to fully understand what his brother had said as Heath slipped away and started to run back into the field of wheat, out of sight. Reidar chased after him, only minorly slowed down by the weight of his armour and sword. After some time had passed, Reidar reapproached the manor, his sword clean without blood. The look on his own face showed disappointment at the fact that he had allowed his brother to escape.


	8. Life, chapter eight

From the second story of the manor, Ellise had witnessed the even fold out between the two brothers, Her heart ached at the knowledge of Heaths execution. She had warned him, but it hadn't been enough. She knew she should have done more to prevent the situation at hand.


End file.
